The Jinchuuriki and The Sitri's Heeires
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Kuoh dimalam hari dihari liburnya menjadi Hokage, dia melihat sebuah kekkai dan dia menolong sekelompok remaja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang diserang oleh monster. Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari kelompok remaja itu mengenalinya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Sitri's Heeires**

 **Summary:**

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Kuoh dimalam hari dihari liburnya menjadi Hokage, dia melihat sebuah kekkai dan dia menolong sekelompok remaja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang diserang oleh monster. Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari kelompok remaja itu mengenalinya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Sona Sitri

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP, X-over and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto dan Sona berusia 18 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Suara hentakan sepatu khas ninja berwarna hitam menggema dikeheningan malam dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip diatas langit yang hitam itu, seorang laki-laki beriris biru shappire dengan rambut berwarna pirang jabrik mengenakan jaket oranye dengan hoodie dan celana hitam selutut.

Dia berjalan dengan santai ditrotoar dipinggir jalan yang sudah sepi bahkan hanya beberapa kendaraan dan orang yang melewati jalan itu. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia.

Seorang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke-empat, dengan semua segenap kemampuan dan kekuatannya Naruto bisa mengalahkan duo uchiha yaitu Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha serta dia bisa menggagalkan Mugen Tsukoyomi yang telah dilakukan Madara kepada para aliansi shinobi.

Dia tidak berjuang sendirian, Sasuke teman masa kecilnya itu lebih memilih untuk membantunya dalam perang itu beserta para Hokage Edo-Tensei. Akhirnya mereka bisa mengalahkan Madara yang sudah mencapai mode rikkudounya, itu sedikit membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kesusahan. Tapi semuanya bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

Akhirnya setelah kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha, dia diangkat oleh sang daimyo dari negara api itu menjadi Hokage. Sesuatu yang dia cita-citakan sedari dia masih kecil dan sekarang dia sedang berlibur karena dia bekerja terus menerus selama satu bulan ini.

Ternyata menjadi Hokage memang tidaklah mudah apalagi menghadapi benda putih yang tebalnya sampai beberapa senti dengan tulisan yang sebagiannya tidak ia mengerti. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh tapi kalau lama-lama seperti itu dia bisa menjadi gila juga.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam, aku tak tahu jam berapa tapi sepertinya sudah mau mendekati tengah malam" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu jadinya jika kau terlalu menikmati liburanmu ini, Gaki" jawab seseorang dala telepatinya.

"Aku tidak bicara kepadamu, bola bulu" Naruto berhenti sejenak saat merasakan sebuah energi yang asing terasa sangat kecil "Kau merasakannya Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Gaki. Aku merasakannya, kurasa ini dari pabrik bekas disebrang sana" jawab Kurama.

"Baiklah, kita kesana dulu" Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan sedang "Apa ini?" tangannya menyentuh suatu penghalang yang menutupi hampir seluruh area dipabrik yang tidak terpakai itu.

"Kekkai? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "Sebaiknya aku masuk saja" Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam pabrik yang dipasangi kekkai itu.

.

.

.

Sementara didalam pabrik itu...

 **Blaaar!**

Suara ledakan terjadi didalam pabrik tua yang sudah tak terpakai, cahaya yang minim membuatnya seperti tempat angker bagi sebagian orang. Seekor serigala yang hanya berjalan menggunakan kedua kaki bagian belakangnya, sementara kedua kakinya bagian depan atau tangannya dipakai untuk menggenggam pedang yang lumayan panjang.

Dihadapan serigala itu terdapat beberapa remaja dengan keadaan yang bermacam-macam sampai ada beberapa orang yang pakaiannya sudah robek disana-sini sehingga membuat tubuh mereka yang sensitiv itu terekspos jelas, mereka semua bukanlah manusia tapi iblis tingkat atas yang sedang membasmi iblis liar.

"Jadi, kalian bisa menahan seranganku itu, ya? Khukhukhu" tawa seperti seorang psikopat itu menggema dipabrik tua yang lumayan gelap itu.

"Kaichou, bagaimana sekarang? Kita semua sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawannya" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang cerah itu berbicara dengan nada kelelahan tertangkap jelas disetiap ucapannya.

"Kita masih bisa melawannya, Saji. Jadi, kumohon tenanglah dulu" seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan sebahu memakai kacamata kecil yang selalu bertengger manis dihidungnya, dia juga sangat kelelahan terbukti dengan nafasnya yang sangat memburu itu.

Serigala itu menyeringai sadis saat melihat sekelompok remaja yang ada didepannya itu sudah kelelahan melawannya "Jadi, kalian sudah kelelahan, ya? Ini saatnya aku mengakhiri pertarungan yang lumayan menyenangkan ini" serigala itu membuat sebuah bola energi sebesar bola basket.

"Terimalah ajal kalian disini!" teriak serigala itu sambil melemparkan demonic power miliknya kearah sekelompok remaja itu.

'Aku sudah tak punya energi untuk membuat sihir penahan lagi, apa ini akhir dariku? Sangat tragis sekali' batin perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan sebahu. 'Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi King yang baik bagi kalian' batinnya miris saat melihat demonic power itu semakin mendekat, dia menutup matanya.

'Apakah ini akhir dari kami semua? Maafkan kami, Kaichou' Batin semua orang yang ada disana dan menutup mata mereka.

"Jikkukan Kekai" suara bariton yang menyiratkan ketegasan itu menggema dipabrik tua itu, sebagian remaja tanggung itu mangalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut dan sebagian lagi kearah demonic power yang terhisap oleh sebuah lubang dimensi.

"Kaichou, lihatlah!" kata perempuan bersurai abu-abu sambil menunjuk demonic power yang sedang terhisap lubang dimensi itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Kaichou yang nama aslinya yaitu Sona Sitri itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lubang dimensi itu, demonic power itu sudah tertelan demonic power itu.

 **Blllaaar!**

Suara ledakan kembali menggema disana, sekarang berada agak jauh dari tempat para remaja itu berdiri "Haaah, akhirnya aku bisa memindahkan bola energi itu. Untung saja masih bisa kalau tidak bisa lain lagi urusannya" gumam seseorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik memegang sebuah kunai cabang tiga dengan memakai jaket berwarna oranye berhoddie.

Mereka semua yang berada disana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki yang baru datang itu "Kaichou, apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?" kata Fuku-kaichou a.k.a Tsubaki Shinra.

Sona hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang sudah berjalan santai kearahnya dengan kunai cabang tiga yang dilempar-lempar keatas "Apa kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

"Kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih" jawab Sona dengan cepat.

"Ah, tak perlu berterima kasih lagipula aku belum membereskan pengganggu kecil ini" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah serigala yang menggenggam kedua pedangnya dengan erat.

"Kau! Beraninya kau malah menghalangiku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desis serigala itu dengan nada marahnya.

"Kau menghadapi seseorang yang sudah tak bisa melawanmu itu hanya sikap seorang pengecut, aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan menghapuskan monster sepertimu dari dunia ini" Naruto memandang serius kearah monster itu lalu melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya kearah serigala itu.

Serigala itu hanya menyeringai meremehkan tapi setelah kunai itu melewatinya, dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang itu sudah tak ada dihadapannya dengan kilatan berwarna kuning, sebuah tendangan kuat dia rasakan dipunggung miliknya. Tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter setelah mendapatkan serangan itu.

Sang serigala hanya menegakan badannya kembali dan memandang kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak diatas tempatnya berdiri tadi, dia melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sambil menyiapkan kunainya untuk menebas Naruto.

 **Traaank!**

Kedua besi dengan berbeda pemilik itu saling beradu sehingga membuat percikan api kecil disana, mereka saling mendorong dengan kuat. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah dalam duel sengit itu, Naruto dan serigala itu saling manambah dorongan dari senjata mereka masing-masing.

Naruto dan serigala itu mengambil jarak untuk membuat taktik dan serangan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya, pemuda pirang itu berlari kembali kearah serigala itu dengan kecepatan tinggi kedua tangannya menggenggam kunai miliknya. Dia sedikit menambahkan chakra angin miliknya kesana saat kunainya mengenai pedang itu dia menyeringai senang.

Siluman serigala itu mendengar suara sesuatu yang retak, mata dengan pupil vertikal itu melihat kearah pedang yang dia genggam untuk menahan serangan dari manusia dengan rambut pirang tersebut sudah terlihat seperti ingin patah. Apalagi dengan adanya retakan yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

 **Trraaak!**

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang dia dapatkan, Naruto membuang kunai miliknya dan memilih untuk menghadapinya dengan pukulan satu lawan satu. Dia mencoba memukul dada serigala itu dengan tangan kosong tapi saat kepalan tangannya memukul dada itu...

"Kau tak akan bisa memukulku dengan tangan kosong seperti itu" iblis liar itu lalu tangannya mengepal dan siap memukulkan kepalan tangan itu ke perut Naruto.

"Ugh.." Naruto sedikit meringis saat merasakan bagaimana kuatnya pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh iblis liar itu ke perutnya, dia memegangi perutnya badannya sedikit membungkuk karena kesakitan. Saat dia ingin menegakan badannya sebuah tendangan menuju pinggang sebelah kanannya.

Dia menyeringai lalu menangkap kaki serigala itu dan mengampitnya diantara pinggang dan tangan miliknya, dengan segenap kekuatannya Naruto berusaha membalikan badannya yang otomatis membuat serigala itu mengikuti arahnya. Naruto melemparkan serigala itu dengan sangat kuat kearah dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Serigala itu sedikit terseret lalu menabrak tembok beton yang ada dibelakangnya dengan menggunakan punggung miliknya, dengan tertatih-tatih iblis itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari acara terseretnya tadi. Dia memandang Naruto yang sudah berdiri diantara dua orang yang sama persis dengan orang itu, Naruto sendiri sedang menahan suatu bola energi yang berputar dengan cepat.

Naruto sedikit meringis ketika merasakan tangan sebelah kanannya sedikit sakit, memang kalau menggunakan Rasenshuriken tanpa menggunakan Sennin Mode atau Bijuu Mode maka akan meningkatkan resiko yaitu tangan yang dia pakai akan terluka dengan parah.

'Sepertinya aku terpaksa harus menggunakan Rasenshuriken tanpa Senjutsu atau Bijuu Mode, kalau memakai Rasengan aku tak yakin jika itu akan berhasil. Baiklah!' batin Naruto dan diakhiri dengan nada semangat.

"Baiklah ini adalah akhirmu monster, serang dia, minna!" Naruto memerintahkan pada bunshin yang ada disebelah kanan dan kirinya untuk menyerang iblis liar tersebut tujuannya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya saja.

"Baik, Oyabun" jawab bunshin Naruto serempak, mereka melesat kearah serigala yang masih berdiri walaupun tak berdiri dengan baik karena ulah Naruto tadi. Kedua bunshin itu menyerang serigala itu dari kedua arah dengan membabi buta sehingga perhatiannya hanya teralihkan pada mereka.

'Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, tanganku sakit' rintih Naruto dalam hatinya, dia segera berlari dengan cepat menuju serigala itu dengan membawa jutsunya yang sudah ada ditangan sebelah kanannya.

.

Sementara sepuluh orang remaja yang ada disana hanya terbengong saat melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bisa melawan iblis itu satu lawan satu yang bisa membuat mereka sampai mengalami kelelahan dan luka yang lumayan parah.

"Tak kusangka jika orang tersebut bisa menghadapi iblis liar yang sangat kuat itu, dia sangat hebat sekali" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink cerah kedua tangannya masih memegang katana yang dipakainya tadi.

"Ya, dan juga dia bisa menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning dengan cepat sekali" puji seorang perempuan yang tinggi tubuhnya dibawah rata-rata dengan rambut berwarna coklat.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama orang itu? Tapi dimana, ya?...' Sona hanya berpikir dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan peeragenya yang mengobrol tentang laki-laki pirang tersebut. Mata violet itu melebar saat mengingat kembali siapa yang menolongnya bahkan sampai dua kali.

'Ini... tidak mungkin 'kan?...'

.

.

.

 **Flashback start**

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang mungkin masih berumur lima tahunan dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan bawahan rok selutut berwarna hitam dengan corak kotak-kotak berwarna ungu sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru seperti dikejar sesuatu di sebuah lapangan yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan.

"Nee-sama... tolong aku" jerit perempuan itu sambil masih berlari kencang dan dibelakangnya ada seekor anjing berwarna coklat sedang mengejarnya dengan kencang.

 **Jdduuakkk!**

Saat perempuan itu berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, sebuah batu yang menyembul dari tanah ditabrak oleh kaki kecilnya yang digunakan untuk berlari. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap tangannya memegangi lututnya yang berdarah karena membentur tanah.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anjing yang mengejarnya sudah berada didekatnya "Nee-sama, aku takut" gumam perempuan kecil itu dengan air mata sudah tumpah dari mata berwarna violet itu. Perempuan kecil itu menutup matanya, dia tak berani melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anjing itu padanya.

 **Buk!**

Suara seseorang memukul sesuatu terdengar ditelinga perempuan itu dengan cepat dia membukakan matanya, matanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan pipinya yang terdapat tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing, kedua tangannya sedang memegang sebuah batang pohon yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Ranting itu teracung keatas setelah dipakai untuk memukul anjing itu, Sona- nama gadis kecil itu melihat anjing itu sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. "Dasar anjing bodoh, pergi sana" teriak anak laki-laki tersebut kepada anjing yang sudah berlari darisana.

"Apa kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan nada khawatir meletakan batang pohon dan menghampiri Sona.

"Aku tak apa-apa hanya saja..." Sona tak melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melirik kearah lututnya yang sudah berdarah.

"Ah, kamu terluka" laki-laki itu malah menyobekan baju yang dia kenakan dibagian lengannya "Sini, biar aku tutupi dulu sebelum lukamu itu terinfeksi" anak laki-laki memerintahkan Sona untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sona sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri anak laki-laki karena kakinya terluka.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat membalut luka dilutut Sona yang masih mengeluarkan darah, Sona meringis saat merasakan saat merasakan lututnya sakit saat terkena kain tersebut. Dia melihat laki-laki itu dengan serius membalut lukanya, lalu laki-laki itu sudah menyelesaikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Nah, semoga baikan" kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu saling menepuk satu sama lain "Emm, boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku Uzumaki Naruto" kata anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu sambil mengulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya kearah Sona.

"S-sona, Sona Sitri" jawab Sona dengan tergagap saat melihat senyuman hangat yang ditampilkan oleh Naruto.

"So-tan!" mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara yang memanggil seseorang dengan nada ceria, seorang perempuan yang mungkin bisa dibilang remaja dengan rambut sama seperti Sona yang diikat menjadi twintail.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sepertinya kakakmu datang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sona" Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berlari sedikit terbirit, Naruto takut dimarahi jika mendekati salah satu anak dari warga disini walaupun dia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

Sona hanya memandang kepergian Naruto darisana, dia sedikit menyungingkan senyumnya saat merasakan bagaimana nyamannya berada didekat orang yang baru dikenalnya. "So-tan! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya kakak Sona dengan nada cemas, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada luka yang dibalut dengan sebuah kain dilutut Sona.

"So-tan, katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya padamu? Apa anak laki-laki yang tadi? Tenang saja So-tan aku akan mencarinya dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur" kata kakaknya dengan nada marah.

"Nee-sama, aku hanya terjatuh karena dikejar anjing dan anak tersebut menolongku. Jadi, jangan marahi dia ya?" pinta Sona pada kakaknya.

"Hm, baiklah. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, sebaiknya kita ketempat Tou-sama" ajak kakak Sona yaitu Serafall Sitri.

"Baik, Nee-sama" jawab Sona dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan dengan jenggot dan rambut yang berwarna putih dengan cerutu yang ada dimulutnya yang senantiasa mengepulkan asap memakai jubah Hokage miliknya sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi kearah kanan memakai jas berwarna hitam yang sangat formal sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan penawaran saya tadi, Sandaime-sama?" tanya pria berambut Hitam itu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi mendesah nafas berat sambil menyigkirkan cerutu yang masih ada dimulutnya dengan tangan sebelah kanan, lalu matanya onyx tua itu memandang pria itu dengan lekat "Aku tidak tahu, Akusa-dono. Dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti dengan sistem perjodohan jadi aku tak tahu jika ini akan berhasil" jawab Hiruzen dengan nada pasrah sambil kembali menyesap cerutu miliknya.

Asuka Sitri- nama pria itu hanya menatap bingung kearah Hiruzen "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa berbicara dengannya agar dia mengerti, dia memiliki gen Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang sangat langka" kata Asuka.

Setelah Asuka mengatakan hal tersebut seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage itu, Sandaime hanya membiarkan orang yang mengetuk itu masuk. Dia melihat dua orang anak perempuan yang sepertinya adik kakak masuk kedalam ruangannya lalu salah satu dari perempuan itu memeluk Asuka.

"Tou-sama?!" panggil gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk Asuka yaitu Sona.

Sementara Serafall hanya berdiri disamping Ayahnya yang dipeluk oleh Sona "Hey, Sona-chan Sera-chan? Apa jalan-jalan kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Asuka pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak, Tou-sama. Tadi aku dikejar oleh anjing sampai terjatuh dan sampai lututku berdarah tapi ada seorang anak laki-laki menolongku Tou-sama" Sona melepaskan pelukannya pada Ayahnya sambil memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Memang siapa yang menolong putri tercinta Tou-sama ini, hm?" kata Asuka sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putrinya.

"Namanya Na... Natu.. oh ya Naruto" jawab Sona yang tadi berusaha untuk mengingat nama anak itu.

Asuka hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung setelahnya dia tersenyum lembut pada putrinya itu "Jadi, kamu sudah kenal dengannya?" tanya Asuka.

"Emm, ya. Memang kenapa Tou-sama? Apa salah?" tanya Sona bingung.

"Tidak" Asuka menggeleng pelan lalu menegakan badannya "Sandaime-sama kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan pikirkan kembali, sepertinya putriku juga sudah mengenalnya walaupun hanya sebentar" kata Asuka. "Ayo, Sona-chan Sera-chan kita pulang" ajak Asuka.

Keduanya langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang mengajak mereka untuk pulang ke Mansion Sitri "Kami pulang dulu dan berikan salamku pada Naruto" ucap Asuka sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Ya, hati-hati Asuka-dono" kata Sandaime sambil menyungingkan senyum di bibirnya yang tua itu, Asuka dan kedua putrinya akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya dengan lingkaran sihir. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit biru yang sangat cerah itu sambil kembali menyesap kembali cerutunya.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya jika umurnya sudah cukup" gumam pelan sang Sandaime hokage itu.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Musnahlah dari dunia ini monster, Futon: Rasenshuriken" Naruto menghantamkan jutsunya yang masih ada ditangannya ke tubuh Monster serigala yang sedang dicekal oleh kedua bunshin miliknya. Akhirnya serigala itu tak bisa bergerak dan hanya pasrah saja dihantam oleh jutsu milik Naruto.

Rasenshuriken itu menghantam tubuh serigala itu, tangan Naruto terus mendorong agar serigala itu terkena telak oleh jutsu miliknya. Akhirnya jutsu milik Naruto menyeret serigala itu sampai beberapa meter...

 **Duuaaarrr!**

Suara ledakan jutsu Naruto terdengar dipabrik tua yang sudah tak terpakai itu, bola angin yang seperti angin puting beliung itu berputar dengan gila tepat beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Tangan Naruto masih terulur dan sedikit mengeluarkan asap karena resiko yang harus ditanggungnya adalah tangannya akan sakit seperti saat pertama kali memakai jutsu itu.

Angin yang berputar itu sudah menghilang dengan sendirinya dan serigala yang tadi dilawan oleh Naruto sudah tak ada disana mungkin sudah musnah. Naruto tersenyum senang tapi dia langsung meringis ketika merasakan bagaimana tangannya seperti dibakar oleh sesuatu. Panas dan sangat sakit sekali.

Tangan kanannya sedikit mengeluarkan asap karena efek samping dari Rasenshuriken itu, untuk kedua kalinya dia merasakan kesakitan karena jutsu itu. Dia memegangi tangan sebelah kanannya dengan tangan satunya lagi sepertinya dia harus mendapatkan perawatan dengan intensif setelah ini.

Sementara peerage milik Sona hanya berdecak kagum saat melihat jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang menolongnya, mereka tak pernah melihat jurus sihir sekuat dan sehebat itu. Sementara Sona hanya memandang khawatir pada Naruto, seorang anak yang dulu pernah menolongnya.

Dia juga mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan orang yang bernama Naruto itu, dia senang saat mendengar itu tapi saat mendengar bahwa mereka kehilangan kontak dengan pihak Konoha karena Sandaime Hokage pemimpin disana meninggal karena dibunuh muridnya sendiri.

Dia hanya memendam rasa senangnya dalam-dalam dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, sebenarnya dia juga ingin bertemu kembali dengan Naruto tapi dia juga memiliki tugas disini jadi dia tak bisa menemui Naruto di Konoha.

Walaupun dia baru melihat wajah Naruto satu kali tapi wajahnya selalu terbayang diwajahnya apalagi saat tersenyum, membuatnya bisa tersenyum dan merona dengan sendirinya.

Dan sekarang entah takdir yang kebetulan atau memang mereka sudah di jodohkan untuk bertemu, akhirnya Sona bisa bertemu dengan Naruto walaupun dia tak tahu untuk apa Naruto datang kesini. Dia melihat Naruto memegangi tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan asap.

Dia terhenyak sebentar lalu dengan sedikit keberanian dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah Naruto, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto masih memegangi tangannya yang terasa sangat panas, dia melihat kearah dimana sekelompok remaja itu berada. Dia sedikit mendesah lega saat melihat mereka baik-baik saja dan mata shappirenya melihat seorang perempuan menghampirinya.

Dia meringis saat merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh perempuan itu "Nona, apa kalian tak apa-apa?" perempuan itu hanya menggeleng saat mendengarkan pertanyaan darinya "Syukurlah kalau tak apa-apa, aku juga ikut lega" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau menanyakan keadaan orang lain dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan dirimu" kata perempuan itu pelan yang terdengar samar-samar oleh Naruto.

"Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu, nona? Maaf aku tak bisa mendengarnya" kata Naruto bingung saat mendengarkan sesuatu dari perempuan yang ada didepannya itu.

Sona mengertakan giginya saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona'. "Tsubaki, kalian kembalilah terlebih dahulu. Aku masih ada urusan dengan orang ini" kata Sona dengan nada tegas.

"Baik, Kaichou. Tapi, tak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?" tanya Tsubaki untuk memastikan. Melihat jawaban dari pemimpinnya Tsubaki membuat lingkaran sihir untuk membawa pergi anggota peerage milik pemimpinnya itu.

Naruto sedikit terbengong saat melihat remaja-remaja tersebut menghilang dengan suatu lingkaran berwarna ungu, dia tak pernah melihat cara teleportasi seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nona, apa kam-..."

 **Plaak!**

Naruto merasakan sesuatu menghantam pipinya dan dia yakin pipinya ini akan memerah karena dicap dengan tangan milik perempuan yang ada dihadapannya itu, saat dia ingin protes perempuan itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat dan wajahnya dibenamkan didada milik Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak mengenaliku hiks, Naru-kun?" Naruto sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar perempuan itu memanggil namanya dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana baju yang dipakainya itu mulai basah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan sikap perempuan itu.

"Kau memang benar-benar melupakanku, Naru-kun hiks. Kita pernah bertemu sewaktu masih kecil, kau juga menolongku waktu aku terjatuh dan hiks lututku berdarah. Apa kamu lupa dengan semua itu, hah? Dasar kamu jahat, Naru-kun hiks" Sona hanya memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto sambil terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kamu Sona yang waktu itu pernah dikejar oleh anjing dan terjatuh lalu aku menolongmu? Apa kamu benar orangnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba menebaknya nama perempuan itu.

Sona mengangguk di dada bidang milik Naruto "Ya, ternyata kamu masih mengingatku, Naru-kun" kata Sona yang sudah tenang karena Naruto sudah mengingatnya.

"Wah, ternyata kita bertemu lagi. Sebaiknya kita pergi darisini mengobrol disini sangat tidak mengenakan" ajak Naruto untuk meninggalkan rumah itu. "Pegang tanganku yang erat, Sona. Kita akan pergi darisini dengan Hiraishin milikku" saran Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Sona.

Sona hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil tangan Naruto yang sebelah kanan "Aw aw... Sona-chan pelan-pelan, kau pegang tanganku yang lainnya saja, ya?" kata Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Eh? M-maaf, Naru-kun" Sona memegang tangan Naruto yang sebelah kiri dengan erat seperti tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

"Hiraishin" gumam Naruto. Mereka berdua akhirnya menghilang dari pabrik tua itu dengan kilatan berwarna kuning.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sona akhirnya sampai di kamar hotel yang disewa oleh Naruto selama dia berlibur di kota Kuoh, Naruto menghela nafas lega saat merasakan dia sudah sampai disana. "Nah, Sona-chan kita sudah sampai jadi kamu ingin mengobrolkan apa denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya dipinggir kasur disana.

Sona mengikuti Naruto dan duduk disana lalu tangannya meraih kacamata yang sering dipakai olehnya setiap hari diatas nakas disebelah kasur itu. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanya Sona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkesima saat melihat Sona yang sangat cantik tanpa menggunakan kacamata miliknya "Ekhm, aku baik-baik saja" Naruto tersadar dari acara keterkejutannya "Tapi, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi dengan tanganku" katanya sambil memperlihatkan tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Apa sakit, Naru-kun?" tanya Sona khawatir.

"Secara teknis memang sakit, bayangkan saja sel-sel tanganmu rusak karena memakai jutsu tingkat tinggi yang tadi aku pakai. Tapi, ini tak apa-apa kok sebentar lagi sembuh" kata Naruto mengibas-ngibas tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Kamu jangan berlagak sok kuat jika..." Sona memegang tangan sebelah kanan milik Naruto sedikit keras membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat tangannya dipegang oleh Sona "...disentuh seperti itu saja masih sakit" sambung Sona sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, tidak seperti itu juga Sona-chan. Tanganku masih terluka sangat parah" kata Naruto sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya aku bertanggung jawab karena membuat tanganmu menjadi sakit lagi" Sona mengarahkan tangannya kearah kancing baju bagian atas miliknya dan melepaskannya satu per satu sampai kearah bawahnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sona "Sona-chan, kenapa kamu melepaskan pakaianmu?" tanya Naruto sambil tergagap.

"Aku harus mengobatimu dan hanya dengan cara ini aku melakukannya, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karena sudah menolongku dan kelompokku" Sona mengarahkan tangannya kearah rok yang masih dipakainya. Dia membiarkan baju dan rok yang dia pakai teronggok di lantai kamar hotel tersebut.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tubuh setengah polos milik Sona yang terbilang sangat menggoda itu, tubuhnya yang kecil dengan kulit yang putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun yang hanya tertutupi bra berwarna ungu yang berukuran sedang dan celana dalam yang senada dengan branya.

"Buka bajumu, Naru-kun agar aku bisa mengobati tanganmu yang sakit itu" Naruto sedikit terbengong saat mendengar perintah dari Sona.

"Kau y-yakin aku h-harus melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan perkataan yang tergagap-gagap.

"Ya, apa harus aku yang membuka bajumu itu?" tawar Sona dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku saja yang melakukannya" tolak Naruto sambil melepaskan jaket, baju dan celana yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan sekarang dia hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Wajah Sona memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang begitu atletis menurutnya apalagi ada beberapa luka yang belum kering sepertinya terjadi sesuatu saat dirinya tak lagi mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto. Dia mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluk tubuh yang berotot itu dari belakang.

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung pemuda pirang itu untuk mengalirkan energi iblis miliknya, tangannya melingkar diperut Naruto yang berbentuk kotak-kotak. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kokohnya otot milik Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir kedalam tubuhnya, tangannya yang tadi sangat sakit sekarang perlahan-lahan berkurang rasa sakitnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang dan melihat Sona yang sedang memeluknya dengan kepala yang disandarkan di punggungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sona melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto "Apa sudah baikan sekarang, Naru-kun?" tanya Sona penuh harap.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan sedikit demi sedikit sambil merasakan pusat rasa sakitnya "Wah, ternyata tanganku bisa digerakan. Terima kasih Sona-chan, kamu sudah mau mengobatiku" kata Naruto dengan nada senang.

"Naru-kun, aku tak menerima ucapan terima kasih" panggil Sona sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona "Apa maksudmu, Sona-chan?" kata Naruto sambil membalikan badannya kearah perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya "Apa ada yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu bisa menerima rasa terima kasihku?" pinta Naruto.

Sona mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata biru shappire yang sangat indah sekali "Cium aku, Naru-kun" kata Sona sambil mendekat kearah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang setengah polos.

Tubuh Naruto sedikit meremang saat mendengar perintah dari Sona yang menurutnya sedikit tak mungkin bisa dilakukan "Ahahaha... pasti kamu bercanda kan, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto yang diselingi tertawa garingnya sementara tubuh Sona semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa wajahku menunjukan bahwa aku sedang bercanda, Naru-kun?" tanya Sona dengan bibirnya yang beberapa senti lagi bisa menyentuh bibir milik pemuda pirang itu. Pergelangan tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda keras yang ada dibawahnya, dia tahu itu pasti milik Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hihihi... ternyata 'adik' kita sudah bangun rupanya" goda Sona.

Naruto menaikan alisnya tak mengerti, dia tak memilik adik dan kenapa Sona menyebutnya adik kita "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Adik' kita, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran dengan ucapan yang tadi dilontarkan Sona.

"Kau pasti akan tahu, jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah" kata Sona dengan nada sebal.

"Baiklah, Sona-chan. Ayo dudukan dirimu disini agar lebih dekat" perintah Naruto sambil menepuk pangkuannya sendiri, dia hanya tak mau jika teman masa kecilnya dulu yang walaupun hanya satu kali bertemu tersebut marah padanya.

Sona dengan senang hati menempatkan dirinya dipangkuan milik Naruto, dia menyamankan dirinya dipangkuan Naruto. Dia akan memulai sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh mereka berdua, lagipula dirinya sudah dijodohkan dengan Naruto walaupun dia tak tahu kalau perjodohan itu masih berlaku atau tidak.

Meskipun tak berlaku dia akan berbicara dengan keluarga terutama ayahnya yang dulu menjodohkannya dengan Naruto dan sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan Naruto bahkan laki-laki itu semakin tampan dan mempesona dibandingkan dulu saat mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana milik Naruto menyentuh celana dalam bagian depannya dimana tempat sensitiv miliknya terletak, dia tersenyum kearah Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda pirang itu "Kau mulai duluan, Naru-kun" katanya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, dia merasakan bibir Sona yang sangat lembut dan kenyal itu. Dia langsung meraup bibir tipis dan kenyal milik Sona dengan bibirnya sendiri, rasanya sangat nyaman dan sangat nikmat saat merasakan bibir milik Sona.

Tangan milik Sona melingkar dileher Naruto merapatkan badannya dengan badan milik Naruto menikmati kehangatan yang disajikan oleh tubuh mereka berdua yang mulai memanas dikamar tersebut. Sona semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Naruto, meresapi bibir milik pemuda blonde yang sangat nyaman sekali itu.

Saat Naruto merasakan lidah milik Sona itu menjilati bibirnya bertujuan untuk mengundang Naruto agar bermain-main dimulutnya, perempuan itu berhasil membuat Naruto bisa menerima undangan lidahnya untuk bermain dimulut milik Sona. Lidahnya menelusup kedalam mulut hangat milik Sona dengan terampil Naruto mengeksplorasi semua bagian dari lidah itu.

Sona semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Naruto membuat lidah masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan lumayan dalam "Hmmmmhh... hmmmmpppphhh... sssshhhhhmmmmm..." suara decakan dari mulut keduanya terdengar di kamar sewaan milik Naruto.

Dia merasakan tangan kanan Naruto melingkar di pinggang langsing miliknya dan tangan kirinya ada di leher miliknya, lidahnya dengan lidah milik Naruto saling bertemu dan bergulat dengan hebat didalam mulut hangat miliknya sehingga saliva mereka saling tercampur satu sama lainnya.

Perempuan itu sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan salah satu tangan tan milik Naruto sudah berlabuh di dadanya yang walaupun tidak sebesar milik kakaknya tapi dia tersenyum bahagia saat masih ada yang tertarik dengan dada miliknya. Tapi, kenikmatannya itu harus tergganggu oleh kebutuhan akan nafas yang dia butuhkan.

Sona menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Naruto, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting yang sudah direbus lumayan lama. Dia tersenyum kala Naruto melihat kearahnya, dia juga melihat ekspresi kekagetan dari Naruto dan langsung menarik tangannya dari dada miliknya.

"Kenapa, Naru-kun? Kenapa kamu tak meneruskannya? Apa karena dadaku ini kurang besar, ya?" tanya Sona dengan nada sedih.

"T-tidak, Sona-chan. Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan, kamu tadi memerintahkan agar menciumu saja dan maaf aku terlalu bablas" jawab Naruto setelah mendengarkan perkataan yang membuat Sona sedih.

Sona tertawa pelan saat Naruto meminta maaf karena terlalu berlebihan "Kau tahu, Naru-kun. Apa yang membuatku masih mengingatmu walaupun kau tak mengingatku?" tanya Sona sambil memandang mata biru milik Naruto.

"Memang ada alasan lain saat kamu mengingatku, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran ditambah bingung.

Sona mengangguk "Karena saat kita baru pertama kali bertemu, ayahku sudah menjodohkan kita berdua. Saat tahu bahwa kau yang akan menjadi suamiku dimasa depan aku senangnya bukan main" jelas Sona.

Naruto terbengong mendengar jawaban dari Sona dan tadi perempuan bersurai ungu gelap itu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dengannya "Sona-chan, aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain" terang Naruto.

"Apa Sandaime-sama tidak memberitahumu saat dia masih ada?" tanya Sona penasaran.

"Maksudmu, Hiruzen-jiji. Dia tak pernah mengobrolkan sesuatu tentang perjodohan denganku" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah apa kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan kita ini, Anata-kun?" goda Sona sambil mendekatkan kembali wajahny dengan wajah milik Naruto.

"Melanjutkan apa ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sona mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga milik Naruto dan berbisik "Melanjutkan acara membuat anak untuk kita berdua, Anata-kun. Apa kamu keberatan?" bisiknya ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengarkan kata 'membuat anak', dia langsung tersadar saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona tadi "Sona-chan, apa yang kamu maksud tadi adalah membuat anak dengan cara aku harus melakukan 'itu' padamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit was-was.

Sona hanya mengangguk tanda memberi ijin agar Naruto melakukan itu padanya, kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher Naruto beralih ke belakang punggungnya untuk melepaskan pengait bra yang ada dibelakang punggungnya setelah mendapatkan pengait itu dia langsung melepaskannya dan melemparkannya sembarang arah.

"Maaf Anata-kun, tubuhku memang seperti ini? Mungkin ini tak seperti yang kamu bayangkan?" ucapnya sedih karena dia tahu tubuhnya pasti bukan apa yang diidamkan oleh Naruto dan kebanyakan orang lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari Sona, dia menepuk kepala Sona dengan pelan "Tak perlu meminta maaf, seharusnya seorang pasangan harus menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing jadi aku tak mempermasalahkan bentuk tubuhmu yang terpenting adalah kamu mencintaiku, bukankah begitu?" jawab Naruto.

Naruto menahan punggung Sona dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendorongnya pelan sehingga posisi Sona sekarang berbaring dengan Naruto menindihnya dari atas "Aku tak tahu jika ternyata calon istriku ini mulai nakal, tapi apa ayahmu tahu perihal ini?" tanya Naruto memastikan sebelum memulainya.

"Setelah ini selesai, kita langsung pergi kerumah Tou-sama. Aku akan berbicara padanya agar segera menikahkan aku denganmu Naru-kun, sekarang cepat hamili aku sebelum kita menikah nanti" jawab Sona.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Sona-chan" Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Sona lalu meraup kembali bibir tipis yang sedikit membengkak karena acara yang tadi mereka lakukan bersama. Naruto langsung mengajak Sona untuk bertarung lidah kembali.

Sona dengan senang hati menerima tantangan dari Naruto walaupun dia tahu dia akan kalah oleh pemuda pirang itu dalam pertarungan lidah tersebut, salah satu tangannya memeluk punggung lebar Naruto dan tangannya yang satu lagi meremas surai pirang untuk memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya.

Sementara Naruto, tangan sebelah kirinya dia gunakan untuk menumpu badannya agar tidak terlalu menindih Sona yang ada dibawahnya dan tangan kanannya bermain-main didada Sona yang berukuran sedang. Kedua jarinya mengoda puting payudara milik Sona yang sudah mengacung dan mulai mengeras, memelintirnya pelan atau menarik putingnya keatas dengan pelan.

"Akh-... akhn..." desahan milik Sona terdengar walaupun mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir milik Naruto, dia tak tahu jika Naruto bisa memuaskan dan membuatnya terangsang seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto sering melakukan ini dengan wanita lain?

Naruto melepaskan pagutam panas dan mesranya dari bibir Sona, benang saliva terbuat dari saliva yang tercampur dari mulut keduannya. Tangan kanannya masih melakukan tugasnya memberi rangsangan pada payudara milik Sona "Aku tak tahu jika kamu seksi ini, Sona-chan?" goda Naruto.

Lelehan saliva terbentuk disudut bibirnya dia sangat menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya "Aku juga tak tahu jika Anata-kun bisa membuatku keenakan seperti ini, apa kamu pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain?" tanya Sona sambil menyelidik dengan wajah keenakan yang terpampang jelas.

"Hm, aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun. Aku hanya membaca buku milik Ero-sennin yang judulnya 'Icha-Icha Paradise' jadi aku mempraktikannya disini" jawab Naruto sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya "Sona-chan, Bolehkah?" pintanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah payudara milik perempuan itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi milikmu, Anata-kun. Ayo hisap Naru-kun, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah tidak sabar" kata Sona yang sudah terliputi oleh nafsu birahinya.

"Baik, Sona-chan... hmmmp..." Naruto langsung melahap payudara milik Sona yang sebelah kiri dengan mulutnya, lidahnya memainkan puting yang sudah mengeras karena ulahnya tangan kanannya masih merangsang payudara sebelah kiri milik Sona.

Sona menggeliat pelan saat merasakan mulut Naruto menggerayangi payudara miliknya yang sebelah kanan, tangan kanannya meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya dan tangan sebelah kirinya dia gunakan untuk meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ahnn... Naru-kun hisap terus uhh..." desah Sona yang sudah mulai mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas keatasnya dimana mata violet itu menatapnya dengan penuh kenikmatan, dia bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sona. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena permainan mereka membuatnya tidak tahan agar menerkam perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

Tangan Naruto yang berada di payudara sebelah kiri Sona berhenti memanjakan bagian tersebut dan mulai menelusuri bagian bawah tubuh dari Sona, mulai dari perut Sona yang sangat rata tak memiliki lemak sedikitpun lalu kearah paha sebelah kiri lalu naik ke celana dalam berwarna ungu milik Sona.

Sona hanya menegang saat tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah mulai digerayangi oleh tangan Naruto, dia bisa merasakan tangan milik Naruto yang sangat lembut menyentuh bagian perutnya lalu kebagian paha, dia tersentak saat Naruto langsung mengelus miliknya dengan tangan tersebut.

Sona bisa merasakan bahwa celana dalam yang dia pakai sudah mulai meninggalkan postnya, dia tahu pasti ini kerjaan pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Dia sangat menikmati setiap belaian yang Naruto berikan dikemaluannya yang sudah mulai basah.

Naruto menyeringai dan berhenti mengulum puting milik Sona "Jadi, kamu sudah mulai basah, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda Sona "Aku ingin minum, Sona-chan. Meminum cairanmu yang mungkin akan sangat enak" kata Naruto. Tubuhnya mulai mengarah kebawah dimana selangkangan milik Sona berada.

Dia sedikit terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, vagina milik Sona itu sudah basah sampai-sampai ada beberapa tetes yang mengalir dari dalamnya. Naruto menekuk kedua kaki Sona lalu menahanya agar mengangkang, mulutnya mulai bermain-main disana dengan seru.

Sona merasakan bagaimana vaginanya dipermainkan oleh Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini sangatlah nikmat apalagi lidah milik si pirang itu mulai masuk kedalam miliknya dan mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya, nafasnya sudah tak teratur dengan baik.

Naruto merasakan lidah yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk tempat hangat itu sedikit ditarik-tarik kedalam, dia tahu pasti Sona akan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Sensasi kedutan itu semakin terasa lidahnya seperti ingin ditarik kedalam, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melahap semua cairan yang keluar dari vagina milik Sona.

Nafas Sona terengah-engah saat menikmati orgasme pertamanya yang sangat nikmat sekali, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dia sudah menemukan Naruto sedang melepaskan celana dalam oranye miliknya. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat penis milik Naruto mengacung dengan gagahnya sesudah dilepaskan dari sarangnya.

Dia melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya "Sona-chan, apa kita akan menikmati hidangan utamanya sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Sona mengangguk mengijinkan Naruto untuk masuk ke menu hidangan utama berarti dia harus siap kehilangan keperawanannya oleh Naruto, dia merasakan kakinya ditahan oleh kedua tangan milik Naruto sehingga vaginanya terasa sedikit terbuka.

Lalu dia merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menyentuh lubang bagian depan miliknya, dia yakin itu milik Naruto. "Sona-chan, jika ini sakit bicara saja padaku, ya?" seolah kata yang Naruto lontarkan itu seperti kekhawatiran yang besar dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Sona meringis saat merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa dilubang bagian depannya, benda milik Naruto itu terus melesak masuk kedalam vaginanya dengan tempo lambat. Penis Naruto akhirnya menabrak suatu dinding yang sangat tipis, dengan sekali hentakan pinggul Naruto selaput tipis itu robek oleh penisnya yang besar.

"AKH-... NARU-KUN SAKIT" rintih Sona yang menjerit kesakitan saat milik Naruto menembus pertahanan terakhir miliknya. Dia tak bisa merintih lagi saat merasakan benda lunak yang menyentuh bibirnya, dia menggigit benda lunak tersebut agar bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto membungkam bibir tipis milik Sona untuk meredam rasa sakit yang Sona rasakan sekarang, dia membiarkan perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dengan keras asalkan Sona tak kesakitan lagi seperti tadi. Merasakan gigitan Sona semakin melemah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sona.

Sona hanya mengangguk saat Naruto menatapnya memperbolehkan penis Naruto agar bergerak, seolah pemuda itu tahu dengan apa yang dimaksudnya Naruto langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang. Sona bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto yang besar itu keluar-masuk dengan tempo sedang.

"Maaf, membuat kamu kesakitan tadi" kata Naruto dengan nada bersalah.

Sona mengelus pipi Naruto "Kamu tak perlu minta maaf, Anata-kun. Aku masih bisa menahannya jadi tak perlu khawatir soal itu" kata Sona mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan sedikit mempercepat tempo laju penisnya, dia melenguh pelan saat merasakan bagaimana penisnya itu sangat dimanjakan oleh dinding-dinding vagina milik Sona yang masih sempit. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher milik Sona.

Lalu Naruto menciumi bagian itu dengan bibirnya kadang-kadang dia harus memberikan kissmark disana, dia merasakan tangan milik Sona kembali meremas surai pirang miliknya. Dia membiarkan hal itu mungkin Sona ingin menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya pada Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mengangkangkan kaki milik Sona semakin lebar saat merasakan lubang depan milik Sona kembali menyempit, sementara Sona membiarkan kakinya terkangkang lebar sambil merasakan milik Naruto yang keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya menuju payudara Sona yang berukuran sedang dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto melahap gundukan kenyal yang menggantung didada milik Sona yang sangat menggodanya, dia melahap gundukan itu dengan cara bergantian.

Sona merasakan kenikmatan itu tersaji dari Naruto membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menahan klimaksnya yang kedua kalinya, dia merasakan penis Naruto terjepit dinding miliknya sedikit keras, dia juga merasakan penis Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya didalam vagina miliknya.

"Naru-kunh... aku ingin keluar"

"Aku juga sama, Hime. Kita keluar bersama"

Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya, tubuh mungil yang ada dibawahnya tersentak-sentak di ranjang tersebut. Dia tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari penisnya lebih lama lagi "So-na-chan... aku keluar" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga, Naru-kun" balas Sona.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya, Sona mengeluarkan cairan lengket serta hangat dari dalam vaginanya sehingga melumuri penis Naruto yang berada didalamnya sementara Naruto menyusul Sona dengan mengeluarkan cairan hangat, kental kedalam vagina milik Sona.

Sona hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana sperma Naruto bergerak didalam rahimnya, dia tahu dalam pelajaran biologi yang ada di sekolahnya bahwa jika sperma laki-laki dikeluarkan didalam vagina perempuan maka kemungkinan tak akan lama lagi dia akan mempunyai sesuatu yang hidup didalam sana.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena membayangkan dirinya memiliki anak dari Naruto, dia merasakan Naruto mengangkat dirinya lalu membalikan badannya sehingga membelakangi Naruto. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Naru-kun?" pekiknya.

"Kita masuk ke ronde dua Sona-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyum khas rubah miliknya.

Naruto kembali mempenetrasi vagina milik Sona yang sudah terisi cairan miliknya sehingga ada sedikit cairan yang keluar darisana, dia memegang bokong Sona dari belakang agar Sona tak terlalu jauh jika tersentak-sentak karena ulahnya. Dia bisa melihat perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu itu pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Sona menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan juga sikut miliknya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu tersentak-sentak karena gerakan yang Naruto lakukan sedikit cepat menurutunya. Tapi, tak apalah demi memiliki anak dengan Naruto dia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Naruto memperlakukannya saat melakukan 'itu'.

"Naru-kunh... lebih cepat lagi" pinta Sona pada Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Hime" Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sona, dia tak mempermasalahkan itu asalkan Sona memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu pasti dia akan menurutinya. Pergerakan penisnya semakin cepat, tubuh mungil yang ada didepannya itu semakin tersentak keras kedepan.

Dia memegang paha Sona agar tidak terlalu keras saat dirinya menyodokan penisnya kedalam sana, dia merasakan penisnya kembali membesar dan berkedut didalam vagina milik Sona, vagina Sona juga sudah menyempit lagi sepertinya mereka akan mengalami klimaks lagi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, Naru-kun" kata Sona sambil melirik Naruto.

"Keluarkan saja, Hime. Aku juga ingin keluar" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sona yang menyiratkan rasa enak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali mengisi lubang itu dengan cairan miliknya yang sangat kental disusul oleh Sona yang mengeluarkan cairannya yang melumuri penis Naruto.

Nafas mereka sangat tidak teratur sekali, mereka mengalami klimaks sampai dua kali khusus untuk Sona dia mengeluarkan cairannya tiga kali.

"Apa kamu senang dengan semua ini, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto yang ingin memastikan apa yang Sona rasakan saat ini.

"Lebih dari kata senang, Naru-kun. Aku sangat bahagia sekali sekarang" jawabnya sambil melirik kebelakang.

Naruto langsung membalikan tubuh Sona tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Naruto duduk dengan bersila dan membiarkan Sona duduk dipangkuannya kembali tapi dengan posisi kaki yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya. "Aku juga sangat bahagia sekali, Sona-chan" bisik Naruto.

Sona tersenyum lalu sebuah pikiran terlintas diotaknya, dia menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri sehingga penis Naruto yang masih menancap di vaginanya bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Dia sendiri belum puas sepenuhnya entah karena apa tapi intinya dia hanya belum puas saja.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto terheran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sona.

"Kamu pasti lihat aku sedang melakukan apa, aku ingin mempercepat pembuahan ini sehingga aku bisa mengandung anakmu, Naru-kun. Dan aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" kata Sona sambil menempelkan dahinya kedahi milik Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu" Naruto juga menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit yang berlawanan dengan apa yang Sona lakukan. Mereka saling mendorong sehingga membuat suara kecipak basah karena peradua tersebut, mereka berdua saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangan masing-masing dironde terakhir ini, gerakan pinggul Sona semakin cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara Naruto dia hanya bisa menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit karena tak ada penopang yang membantu pergerakannya.

Mereka berdua merasakan bagaimana milik pasangan mereka masing-masing itu saling berkedut menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai klimaksnya. Sona semakin agresif mencium, melumat, bergelut dengan lidah Naruto, Naruto juga tak mau kalah dia selaku pendominan disini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cairan hangat kembali mengisi vagina milik perempuan yang memiliki marga Sitri itu dan bercampur dengan miliknya sendiri. Dia tersenyum lega saat merasakan hal itu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan membuat mereka bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing.

Mereka berdua akhirnya membaringkan tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan keringat karena kegiatannya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, sang laki-laki memeluk sang perempuan dengan posesif dan menenggelamkan wajah milik sang perempuan didadanya. Sementara sang perempuan hanya mencoba merasakan hangatnya dada itu.

"Naru-kun/Sona-chan" panggil mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan saja, Sona-chan" kata Naruto memperbolehkan Sona untuk berkata duluan.

"Tidak kamu saja dulu, Naru-kun" tolak Sona.

"Kamu saja, Sona-chan. Siapa tahu penting?" kata Naruto bersikukuh.

"Kamu saja duluan, kamu pemimpinnya disini" kata Sona.

"Dan sebagai pemimpin yang baik aku memerintahkanmu untuk menyampaikan dulu perkataanmu Sona-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah..." kata Sona pasrah "Eto... kamu besok ikut denganku menemui Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, kita harus membahas tentang pernikahan kita nanti" sambungnya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat, Sona-chan" balas Naruto.

"Tidak, sepertinya Tou-sama akan senang dengan kedatanganmu" kata Sona sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Naruto.

"Baiklah, dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sona penasaran.

"Sampai kapan milikku harus terus menancap disana?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Sampai pagi, Naru-kun. Sampai aku muntah-muntah besok" jawab Sona sambil menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kamu seyakin itu bahwa kita akan mempunyai anak secepatnya, Sona-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya besok, sekarang kita tidur saja. Aku juga sudah lelah gara-gara ulahmu" sungut Sona.

"Aku? Siapa yang pertama kali mencoba menggodaku?" kata Naruto tak terima.

Saling menyalahkan dan saling menuduh terjadi disuasana malam hari yang gelap dan hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung hantu yang sedang terjaga dimalam hari. Dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan selimut yang sudah dinaikan untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Sepertinya sang Author sedang bergadang sambil memperhatikan pergulatan panas kita tadi, Sona-chan" gumam Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Hey, sudah tutup saja dan tidurlah dengan bantal gulingmu. Aku juga kasihan dengan Naru-kun yang terus melakukan ini karenamu, Aldy-san"

"Baik-baik. Aku akan tutup. Dasar tidak Naruto tidak Sona, mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang Author rasakan"

 **The End**

Yo!

Adakah yang merindukan Author seperti saya ini? Hm, kurasa tidak dan inilah renungan yang saya lakukan malam hari tadi menghasilkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Bagaimana? Hot? Oh, yes...

Sebenarnya tadi Naruto bisa mengulur waktu untuk mengambil Senjutsu atau mengubahnya menjadi mode Bijuu tapi demi berjalannya fic ini saya tidak memakai itu saat pertarungan tadi. Maaf jika tak bisa dimengerti...

Sebenarnya tadi saya mau buat Threesome tapi belum bisa hehehe...

Akhir kata

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
